gtaxfilesivfandomcom-20200216-history
Meeting The Custodian
Meeting The Custodian '''is the second mission of Storymode, and the first cinematic mission. It sees CJ meeting with The Custodian for the first time. The two discuss whats going on and what happens next, with The Custodian giving CJ his next assignment. Prerequisites * Completion of Finding The Yeti. Characters * CJ * The Custodian * Emma Walker Summary After getting sufficiently close to Prospero H.Q., the mission will begin, and the title card will be shown. Afterwards, CJ laments once more that he needs to get his wounds looked at. He heads inside the H.Q. and goes to the infirmary, where Emma comments on his injuries. She promptly treats him and stems all bleeding, and then the two talk about the fact that the Yeti was actually real. Emma suggests that he rest and take it easy, but that plan is thrown out of the window then The Custodian catches on to the paperwork that she's filed. The Custodian has requested that CJ meet with him in his office, to which Emma suggests that despite surviving the Yeti, he should be careful he doesn't die up there. Upon reaching the office, The Custodian invites him inside and to make himself comfortable. They exchange pleasantries, and The Custodian comments on both CJ and The Truth's success in killing myths. CJ asks why all of the myths have emerged now, something which The Custodian doesn't have an answer to and says he's dedicating and many resources into finding out not only why it's happening, but also how to stop it, since humanity is at risk if they fail. CJ then asks him what they're to do next, to which The Custodian replies that he wants him to investigate The Panopticon. CJ agrees, and leaves to head off to the location. Transcript After getting sufficiently close to Prospero H.Q., the mission will begin, and the title card will be shown. Afterwards, CJ laments once more that he needs to get his wounds looked at: * '''CJ: Damn these scratches hurt bad. Better get Emma to take a look at these. CJ then walks inside the H.Q., and visits Emma Walker in the First Aid room. * Emma: CJ, what the hell happened to you?! * CJ: The Yeti... it was real. Got me pretty bad. * Emma: Holy crap, lie down over there. Let me take a look at those scratches right now. The view now fades as CJ walks over to the corner of the room, and Emma gives him medical treatment. Afterwards, they are seen standing at her desk again. * Emma: There you go, how’s that? * CJ: Still hurts like a bitch, but much better. Thank you. * Emma: Good, good. Just need to file the paperwork now and clear you for duty again. I spend more time doing that than treating patients. * CJ: Always keeping you busy, huh. * Emma: What happened with the Yeti anyway? So it’s real? * CJ: I can’t believe it either. All this shit Truth’s been chatting all these years and he was right after all. I found all weird shit on Chiliad, bodies, bullets, you name it. I go the summit and there it is, coming right at me. * Emma: Why didn’t you just shoot it? * CJ: I did... and it just kept coming. Just took whatever I threw at it. It would have got me in the end if someone hadn’t finished it off and saved me. * Emma: Wait... who did? * CJ: I don’t know. One minute I’m on the ground, next the Yeti’s lying down next to me with a sniper bullet in it’s brain. Whoever it was was gone before I had a chance to see ‘em. * Emma: Damn... sounds like you’re lucky that person was there. You better go better prepared next time. * CJ: Yeah I acknowledge that. * Emma: You should take it easy for a while anyway; let the wounds settle and relax before you file your report. * CJ: Good idea. I’ll catch you later, Em. CJ then begins to walk away and out of the room. As he does, Emma's phone begins to ring, and she answers it. * Emma: Oh hell, hang on. CJ comes back to her, and waits as she listens. * Emma: It’s Sarah. She says The Custodian wants to see you - now. I’ve literally only just filed the paperwork this second and he’s already on it. * CJ: The Custodian? Well... wish me luck. * Emma: Good luck. You survived the Yeti... don’t die up there. CJ then walks out of the room as the screen fades to black. After a short while, the view comes back again, this time on the top floor. CJ walks down the offices hall towards The Custodian’s office. As he approaches, The Custodian is seen standing in his office. CJ then enters the office. * Custodian: Welcome, CJ. Please, make yourself comfortable. If the player chooses 'It's an honour': * CJ: Custodian. It's an honour. * Custodian: The honour is all mine. If the player chooses 'I don't know you': * CJ: Custodian. Hopefully you're not as scary as everyone says you are. * Custodian: I'm sure I'll prove otherwise. The two then discuss why CJ is there: * CJ: Forgive me, but why am I here? * Custodian: Up until now, our mandate has been collecting anomalous objects. Now you're one of two to actually kill an anomalous entity. If the player chooses 'How’d you know?': * CJ: How’d you know I killed or even found the Yeti? * Custodian: You wouldn’t be standing here in that condition if you didn’t. Emma Walker's report also proved quite conclusive. If the player chooses 'One of two?': * CJ: One of two? * Custodian: Our mutual friend The Truth managed to kill the Loch Ness Monster which was in San Fierro bay. I hear it took him a platoon's worth of ordinance to bring it down, but he came through. We've been able to keep the whole thing quiet so far, but I don’t know how long we can keep it up. Luckily, the myths simply disappear after being killed which is convenient. If the player chooses 'Question': * CJ: Why is this happening now? * Custodian: Unknown, but I'm dedicating as many resources as possible into finding out why this is happening and how to stop it. If we fail, all of humanity is at risk. If the player chooses 'What happens now?': * CJ: What's the next step? * Custodian: I want you to investigate an abandoned sawmill known as the Panopticon. I know you’re not 100%, but we need as many eyes and ears out there as possible if we want to get to the bottom of this. * CJ: I can do that. * Custodian: Good to hear it. Whatever happens out there, report back to me directly as soon as possible. In the meantime I'll keep listening for anything that'll tell us what's going on. Good luck CJ. CJ then leaves the room, and walks out into the hall. Outcome * CJ meets with The Custodian for the first time. * CJ is sent to The Panopticon on his next mission. * The Custodian begins testing his theory regarding predicting myth appearances. Category:Storymode